A Wish From the Heart Answered
by CelticStorms
Summary: Ami makes a wish as a shooting star crosses a full moon changing her and four other senshis lives. Though this wish was predestined and now the five will find the other half of their souls. A.N. Hopefully this will be a Ami/Hiiro
1. Before The Wish

Author's note for **A Wish From the Heart Answered**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I would like those into both to help me if I have incorrect data or stray too far from the character persona - though I must warn you: I plan Ami to be with Hiiro, so Ami must stray. Also keep in mind that I made the Senshi and the Pilots older, so their personality had to change – but not much, ne? Also tell me of any wrong usage of Japanese words, so I can adjust them. I **love** ideas and such but no berating me; that's no way to get something done. Oh, and I am also new at this, so be patient (as in Tamara Pierce's book _uvumi_ (trader talk for patience)).

So Far 

Two years have passed since the battle with Galaxia. The Senshi have been training since that battle, and have gained some memories from the past. Along with the training they have a few more powers. This occurred when the Senshi gave up their lives for Sailor Moon to become Cosmos, they received a new power level to become the Celestial Senshi. With the new power level they gained new offensive and defensive attacks – as well as a way to change their fuka's. They now use mainly a fighting gi unless the extra power from the fuka is needed. During those two years the Senshi grew both emotionally and in power.

Sailor Moon has grown more mature, becoming the responsible and respected leader that she needs to be in the future. However, she still has her 'many' moments of child like behavior. Sailor Moon is still the most powerful of all the Senshi, but she gave up her spot as leader to Venus due to Venus needing the training for the future. Even though Usagi gave up being leader, she still continued to train with the Senshi. In doing this it helped the Senshi accept Venus as their new leader.

Sailor Venus was _much _opposed to taking the leadership so early on, but after a great deal of arguing with her princess, she caved. Over the next two years, Minako matured greatly in her new position. She was the one who kept the Senshi training during their times of peace. She had to keep her patience when the Outers tried to undermine her orders and finally forced them to comply by the help of the Princess and Saturn. She soon had all the Senshi well trained in magical and physical combat skills; she kept them running through different scenarios of battle, combining their forces in many different ways. During the first weeks of training, Mercury and Saturn both shocked Venus by their improvement and strength during these exercises. Mercury was considered their weakest Senshi in magical and physical attacks, while Saturn was weak physically.

Before gaining her new powers, Sailor Mercury had Uranus train her further in combat without the other Senshi's knowledge, and with her new powers she was an even match to most of the Senshi. Mercury had gone to Uranus for training since she was sick of having little power to help. Emotionally, Ami became more outgoing in her attitude and in battle she proved to earn her name as the Senshi of Ice. She still retained qualities of the shy and studious girl she was before, though.

Soon after the fight with Chaos, Sailor Mars lost her Grandfather. After her grandfather's death, she found that there was a substantial amount of money kept aside for her (her Grandfather had put away money for Rei for when he would die). The money would keep her shrine alive for more years then she could count as long as she was careful. Through the death of her grandfather, Rei become little more reserved – though she was still known for her spitfire attitude.

With Ami's help, Sailor Jupiter and the other Senshi (with resistance from Usagi) buckled down in their studies and were pulling A's and B's. Minako encouraged this ideal, commenting that along with physical and magical fighting skills, they needed skills of the mental persuasion (though she had groaned along with Usagi). Makoto had also taken time out in her day (with much patience) and taught Minako and Usagi homemaking skills (so they wouldn't kill the other Senshi in trying to help them when they were sick).

After Galaxia's defeat, Sailor Saturn had undergone another spurt of age when brought back to life, becoming an Inner Senshi's age. Pluto soon after told her that during Silver Millennium she had also been matching their same age. Also with her new age, Hotaru's body had grown a bit stronger, though she was still weaker then the others physically. Soon after Ami started training with Uranus, Hotaru caught them, and convinced them to let her join. Because of training with the two, Hotaru easily became friends with the Inner Senshi, especially with Ami. To ease the Outer's tension of having one leader in the Inner's court, Minako talked to both Hotaru and Usagi, to have Saturn as her second in command.

Both sailor Uranus and Neptune had come of the decision that the Inner Senshi were competent, though they felt that the Inners still had along way to go. They kept up their hobbies during the two next two years, and they learned to trust and loosen up more around the Inner Senshi. Their final acceptance of the Inner's came when Minako was stationed as their leader and proved to contain the qualities of a true leader. After the Senshi's group training had started, Uranus was surprised that her two students wanted to continue their private sessions with her. During their special training, both Uranus and Neptune became closer to Mercury, and they watched as she bloomed from the enclosed flower she used to be.

During the first 1-½ years, after Chaos's demise, Pluto spent her time in both present time and at the time gate. Though after that time, Pluto only could visit during training sessions with the Outer Senshi. During her time in the present, Pluto worked on her fashion designs, becoming one of the top leading designers. Also, in staying at the present time line, she became closer to the Senshi; she realized that during the Silver Millennium, she should have spent more time getting to know her fellow Senshi.

Inners 

Usagi/Serena Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity

Mamoru/Darien Tuxedo Mask/Prince Edmund

Ami/Amy Sailor Mercury

Rei/Raye Sailor Mars

Makoto/Lita Sailor Jupiter

Minako/Mina Sailor Venus

Outers 

Michiru/Michelle Sailor Neptune

Haruka/Alex Sailor Uranus

Hotaru/Holly Sailor Saturn

Setsuna/Susan Sailor Pluto/Guardian of Time


	2. The Wish

This is the second and last time I will post the disclaimer for this story. I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I wish I did since it would mean I draw really well, but alas I do not. Though, I still do draw well for an inexperienced onna.

The Wish

Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, Ami leaned against the window pain. Her eyes watching the moonlight dance on top of the pools surface. Letting out a soft sigh she thought on the past two years. Things had changed in the last two years, no fault of evil, but of the senshi's own doing.

Ami smiled lightly, she was finally equal to the other scouts in strength and power. She found herself more out going then before, and with the peace the senshi were now truly able to be friends from want then obligation. Not that any one of them would admit to that before, but it just help them to know that they could remain friends during a lull in fighting evil. Ami had also found herself being surprisingly good friends with Hotaru. She figured it had to do with the fact that they were both considered weaker then their teammates and trained together to become stronger. Also since they had more things in common then the other scouts, like wanting to heal the wounded.

Ami let out a small laugh as another memory of likeness came to mind.

**_Flash Back_**

It had been a few days after battling Chaos when she decided to talk to the senshi of the winds. She pulled herself together as she looked at the door.

A moment or two after Ami knocked Michiru opened the door with a soft smile, "Konichiwa Ami-chan, to what do we hold the pleasure?" Michiru said as she moved to let the younger girl in "Please come in."

_Ami smiled as she stepped into the house "Konichiwa Michiru-san, is Haruka home?" _

_Michiru smiled a nodded her head "she out back I will go get her, why don't you wait for us in the living room."_

_Ami felt the knots in her stomach tighten ass she nervously waited in the living room. She stopped fidgeting with her hands as she heard the two girls enter, looked up and smiled at the sandy blond._

"_Konichiwa Ami-chan, Michi-chan tells me you wanted to see me?" Haruka said in a naturally husky voice._

"_um, yes, you see" she blushed slightly "I wanted to get some training in hand-to-hand, and…" ducking her head she pushed a piece of hair back before continuing, "Iwashopingyoucouldteachme,soIwontcanbemorehelpinfuturefights" she hurried out her face turned more red._

_The older girl chuckled slightly with dancing eyes, "I would be happy to Ami-chan, demo nande desu ka?"_

_The dark haired girl looked up smiling brightly cheek still stained pink and spoke determinedly "I want to be more help to the other senshi in future battles. Most of what I do is defensive or strategic. I_ do not _want to be liability and I_ want_ to be more help in protecting the princess." She stated firmly light aquamarine blue eyes meeting navy blue eyes determinedly._

_Haruka's eyes widen slightly in surprise at the younger girls determination. "Well I wont fault you for your determination, demo are you sure you are up to this _now_. I mean it will most likely be a long while before the senshi are needed again."_

_Ami nodded her head determination shining in her eyes "Hai, I'm positive. We can't be reckless by not keeping in shape. It's better to be prepared just in case, than caught off guard."_

_The look of determination Ami's face and conviction in her voice shocked the sandy blond girl speechless and all she could do was nod her head. "Hai Ami-chan you're right, I have to say I am slightly surprised it is you asking and not Makoto or Rei."_

_Michiru had stayed quite beside her love and chuckled "love, I would think by now that you would not be surprised by inners determination to protect the princess." She said with her eyes dancing in humor._

_Haruka frowned at Michiru and pouted slightly, "I said, I was slightly surprised Koi."_

_Michiru smiled softly at her love, "well, we should be" turning to Ami and smiles at the young girl "I'm sure that you put much thought into this. So if there is anything I can do to help you as 'Ruka trains you, I will."_

Ami blushed and gave a warm smile, "thank you Michiru-san, Haruka-san; I best be going now. I will see you later, Sayonara."

**Few Days Later**

Walking outside Hotaru widened her eyes in shock upon seeing Haruka-papa instructing Ami-chan basics of blocking. In confusion she asked, "Haruka-papa, Ami-chan what are you doing?"

Haruka turned and looked at her 'daughter' with amusement crossing her features, "What does it look like hime? Ami-chan asked me to teach her to fight so that's what I'm doing."

Hotaru looking slightly abashed turned her head to Ami in amazement "Demo… nani? Nande?"

Ami eyes danced, as a slight blush crossed her cheeks, "Haruka-san, and Michiru-san were also shocked." She cleared her throat and explained, "I wanted to have a way to defend my self if there are more attacks."

Hotaru blinked twice then asked in an exited voice, "Can I join? It looks like fun and it would make me stronger too."

Haruka blinked in surprise at her child's eagerness, smirked and then laughed "sure why not, Firefly. I shouldn't even be surprised after Ami-chan asked me."

_**End flashback**_

Ami shook her head slightly, and as a small smile flitted across her face. She understood why Haruka was shocked; to think that their shy little Ami wanted to learn to fight. It would shock anyone in the right mind who knew her. She then recalled the other scouts surprise, when they found that in Minako's training sessions Ami and Hotaru could hold their own in the sessions.

Usagi, a week after Chaos's defeat had called a senshi meeting. Ami had arrived to the temple with Minako and Makoto at her heals. Upon their arrival they saw Usagi with Mamoru's arms around her whispering something in her ear. Usagi held a concerned look on her face. When they went to ask if she was all right Mamoru told them to wait for the others to have her explain why they were there. After everyone arrived, Usagi explained how she wished to still be a scout, but felt that it was time for Minako to take up her role as leader again. The outers and inners, except Hotaru and Ami, were in rage and protested greatly at this. They felt that Usagi should remain the leader till Crystal Tokyo was formed, and post one then. Usagi held to her decision, even at Minako's protest, and flatly told them that Minako was their leader in the past and is so now so they would have to work together. After saying that, she and Mamoru left, the outer scouts following soon after with Hotaru shooting Ami an apologetic glance before leaving. The inners told Minako they were happy to fallow her again and believed that the outers would soon come to their senses.

A couple weeks after (with Usagi's help), Minako had them training and held true to her past leadership abilities by getting all of the scouts there to train. She shocked the outers by her resolve in forcing them to go to the training sessions. She had them first learning martial arts, then using scenarios for the scouts. All the while she made sure to ask each scout their ideas and opinions, while telling them her reasons for what they were doing. She was the one to look into their powers and find out that they had more there then before and that they could change the fuka. Minako found that they had three power suits, the last being the fuka.

She enforced the idea of using the element of surprise in battle; she also instilled the idea of not giving away they were senshi to an enemy unless for distraction. In the training she had each of them learn stealth, and that they only had who was needed in battle come out and fight, leaving the others for a surprise attack later on. She had them developing their response time, power, and insight for battle in no time.

Along with training sessions, Minako had Ami keeping up _all_of the senshi's studies making her and themselves pull A's and B's. Ami also was teaching each of the senshi chess so they would strategic moves to use in battle. After a while of training like this she started a discussion with Usagi about having a second in command. Then she had a discussion with some of the other scouts, which led to Hotaru being nominated as the second.

Ami looked at the moon again and sighed after thinking about that she was reminded about why she was here. She felt there was something missing in her life. She felt _they_ were missing something. She hated to admit it but she felt lost, like she was needed somewhere but was stuck where she could do nothing. Ami could tell the others felt it to, mainly the inners and Hotaru. They could see it in each other's eyes in their training sessions, but never openly discussed it as a group. Hotaru had told her earlier in the day that she felt something missing from their pasts, and felt that they were needed but she could not tell where.

Ami felt another chill in the air and pulled the woven blue blanket tighter as she watched the moon. Seeing a shooting star starting to cross in front of the moon she made a silent wish _"I wish the senshi to be where we are needed…" _she paused and softly added_ "and hopefully find the ones our hearts belong to." _Ami blushed she had no idea why she added that last part other then it felt needed to complete the wish.

Sighing in unknown disappointment at the unanswered wish she watched the shooting star finish crossing the moon. She turned her head sharply as a silvery voice entered her mind, _"you wish is granted."_ As the voice finished, Ami let out a screech as she found herself falling through an endless abyss.

Makoto's Apartment

Minako and Makoto gossiping about boys and their lives at Makoto's as they heard Ami's voice, _"I wish the senshi to be where we are needed…" _and her softly added_ "and hopefully find the ones our hearts belong to." _They looked at each other with a 'what the hell just happened' look on their faces as they heard yet another voice _"you wish is granted." _

With that bit of wording, Makoto opened her mouth to speak only to give an intermingling shriek with Minako as they suddenly were falling.

Shinto Shrine

Rei had a strange gut feeling something was going to happen, and was planning to tell Minako and the others in their training session the next day. She found her self in front of the sacred fire trying to read what was going to happen. Just as she was about to give up the flames leapt high and she saw Ami looking at a shooting star cross the full moon. Frowning slightly, Rei wondered what this it meant until she heard Ami's wish and the silvery voice answer. Gasping surprise Rei didn't have time to pull away as the flames leapt up, engulfing her into their fiery depths. As she fell through the flames Rei could feel the raised ki of her fellow inner senshi and the senshi of death.

Hotaru's Room

Hotaru was dreaming, she kept seeing different faces in her sleep; she felt as if she should know them. As if they were important to future events and had been in past, but she could not figure out why. Her eyes shot open as Ami's voice flitted through her mind along with the answering one.

Hotaru clutched her eyes tight in fear and she let out a scream at a sudden loss of surface beneath her. A thought of irony flitted through her mind as she felt herself falling, _"at least we're where we're needed."_

Gates of Time

Pluto looked through the window of time "I hope they will be fine" she whispered. She felt a comforting hand of her love on her shoulder. She looked up into Chronos' face a smiled a sad smile "do you think they'll forgive me for what had to be done?" Chronos kissed her lightly and pulled away "they will understand love. When they do they will forgive you." he said softly "If they don't they will have to deal with me" he growled out jokingly. Sestuna smiled "I know they will, I just need it reinforced" she sighed, "I best go tell them where they are. Then I had better visit Horuka and Michiru and explain what is going on before Horuka kills."

"A Guardians work is never done" Chronos joked as she started to disappear. Pluto laughed slightly "don't we know it, love," she said in response as she left.

Chronos shook his head with a small smile pulling at his lips and muttered "oh yah, leave _me_ to guard the gates while you go have _fun_."

To be continued

Authors Note (important) 

1. She forced them learn to use elements of surprise and not to give away their identities of sailor senshi unless they had to 1(hence the other two suits).

Meaning that I found it very stupid when they introduced them selves right off. It is always best to keep surprises for enemies, which is what Minako was referring to.

The two other suits are quite simple and are used for when they need a disguise form that not so obvious as their fuka. The first one is a down play of the second. Both suits have loose black silk like material for gi pant bottoms for all the senshi and low cut boots (much like Jupiter's boots except they are black). The tops are the only part that changes. The lower suits have white/silver tank tops with the senshi sign designed on its front with their senshi color. The higher form in a black version of the tank top and uses a silver color for their senshi sign. The higher form also has a silver pendent choker and circlet with their stone in the center and each stone contains their senshi sign. The lower forms have the choker. Then there is the fuka form. Lets just keep it easy it is the fuka, and they can sprout wings. There is one more level, and it is the princess level but I don't think I am using it so… I didn't write it into the story. It is well known by all of the senshi anyways.

**Authors Note 2**

Chronos is someone I just added so Setsuna could have someone. I felt bad that I was getting every one else someone and not her. So basically Chronos is also a Guardian of time (it's a big job and solitude would drive someone crazy). He helps watch over the gate when Setsuna has to do something in real time. The only thing is he can only watch and warn Setsuna if someone comes through time. He also watched over the senshi before they became warriors to make sure nothing happened to them. He had to stay hidden during the time of the Black Moon family to after Chaos so not to disturb time. Though now that loose ends are starting to be tied and the senshi are gaining past memories he wont have to hide again till Chibi-Usa is born in the future.

Hime – Princess

Nani – What

Demo – But

Nande – Why

Hai – Yes

Koi – Used for love interests (Lovers)

Konnichiwa – Afternoon or Hello


	3. Cold Bath and a New Home

Sorry to take so long to put up a new chapter, but college is hard work and more important than my stories. Sniff I know a hard and cold fact of life. To tell the truth I would rather write chapters then go to school, but you need to make sacrifices to get anywhere in life. Schools out, but I'm taking up a job so chapters may still come slowly. But if I get higher responses from you all, I'll try to write more quickly.

Ami almost let out a shriek of surprise as the cold water surrounded her. Only to catch herself in time along with her breathe. Like a clutching vise the cold water clutched her form trying to drag her down. Feeling herself slow down on her fall Ami let her legs rip through the freezing waters. Breaking through the surface of the water Ami swallowed in air as she looked around. Seeing herself just a few meters from the wall of the lake she quickly made her way over to the edge. She felt the cold water pull at her cloths as she lifted herself from the lake. Shivering from the cold air, Ami gave herself a short breather as she looked around. Climbing to her feet, she walked shakily to a bench near by. Collapsing onto the bench, she pulled herself into a tight ball trying to warm up her chilled skin. As Ami sat there she tried to figure out where she was. She knew wherever she was; it didn't feel like earth or any earth she knew. A steady beeping broke through her thoughts. Looking down she saw her communication watch flashing with a pale blue light.

Fumbling with the controls slightly Ami pushed the all speak button. Her fellow senshi's voices broke through the silence soon after.

"Minako here, anyone else get hit by that bus or was it just me."

Makoto's laugh range through the com. before she spoke, "well its no odd thing that I'm here. I fell in with you. Just to let you know I'm fine and see a clearing about ten to twenty feet from me."

"This is Rei. I am alone. I have no clue where I am. I am at most parts fine other then being a little singed. I also see a clearing approximately that far from me."

Waiting for Rei to finish Ami then cut in with her voice, "This is Ami, I'm all right, though I could do with a mug of hot cocoa and a towel. I see nothing other then water behind me and the trees in front."

Ending her com. the four of paused as static filled the void for a few seconds. They hoped at least for another senshi to comment. After a few moments Minako cut in again, "well I am guessing were alone here. I am also see a clearing up a head, but it may be different to the ones you guys see. Ami do you think…"

In the midst of her question another voice broke though. "Hotaru here, sorry it took me a while to contact you. I was caught up in a tree, I fine now. As I was up there I saw a clearing thirty yards from where I am."

As Hotaru was speaking Ami had pulled out her computer to check and see if there were anymore senshi

Minako smiled through the video-screen of the com. "Glad to see its just not us inners here Hotaru. Though I hope the others are here as well."

Reading the data quickly Ami grimaced, "Sorry Minako it looks like it is just us five."

Minako paused a moment to gather her thoughts, "Ok… Ami can you check where here is, and how we can meet up."

"Will do Mina-chan, give me a moment." Typing in a few commands on her computer it began to scan the area. As she was scanning her computer beeped as it picked a few things up on its radar. Reading what her computer said Ami quickly turned shut it off and slipped it into the sub space pocket.

Pushing the talk button to her watch worry etched her face as she started to talk "Guys, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that that clearing you are seeing is actually centered between all of us. So we can meet up there, seeing as how we will need to be there anyhow. My computer picked up some nega activity there, which I believe may be a youma."

Already figuring out what Ami was going to say Minako did not have to pause a second before giving out her commands. "Ok guys seeing how we are the only ones here, we get the honors of destroying the beast. Transform to second stage and make your way to the perimeter. Ami on you way scan the monster for strength and weaknesses, and then contact me. No one attack unless it is attacking an innocent. Scouts move out."

Clicking the com. off, Ami cried out "Mercury Celestial Power, Make UP!!" Just as she finished calling, blue energy and water burst from the ground circling the young scout. Covering her, her clothing changed to that of her celestial senshi uniform; the only difference in the uniform was her silver/ice blue wings, and the silver pendent choker and circlet with their stone in the center. Each stone contained their senshi sigma that transferred from the second stage to the celestial stage. Just as she finished transforming she concentrated on the body suit, changing it from the final stage to the second stage. With a slight burst of blue light, her uniform changed into a loose black silk like material gi bottoms, low cut boots (much like Jupiter's boots except their black), and a black silk tank top with a silver blue Mercury sign on its front. Smiling at the change, she pushed her earring, causing the computer visor to cover her eyes. A map lay out before her eyes along with a grid for the youma started to appear. As Mercury ran towards the clearing she read the numbers flashing down the screen.

Upon arriving, Ami jumped up into a tree by her. Smirking at the analysis given she pushed the speak button for Venus. "Mercury to Venus, I have the analysis to the youma and you may or may not like it."

"Venus here, read me what you got, then I'll decide."

"Ok, well this youma is easily destroyed, I suggest getting Saturn to do it since were about to have company real soon. Also, when we get the chance I have more then a few things to discuss about where we are and what this youma is. Mercury out."

Venus grimaced at what Mercury said. If she felt it was necessary they talk then the scouts have more then a slight problem on their hands. Focusing on what was at hand she pushed the all call button, "Saturn, it looks like you are needed. The monster is rather weak so use a weak attack and quickly kill it, for we will soon have company. Every one, once this monster is destroyed get the hell out of here, and head to the east end of the park. We don't need to be caught here, especially since we have no clue where here is." She only had to wait for a second before all of the senshi acknowledged her decision.

As the rest of the scout got ready to flee, Saturn jumped out of her tree and landed softly on the ground. Quickly and quietly she made her way to near the center of the clearing. Not seeing anything, she paused as the air changed to a wrong feeling. Feeling the air move suddenly around Saturn Pushed her body in to the air with a twist. In the twist of her jump Saturn's glaive appeared in her hands. Upong landing she was now a few feet in front of the youma and facing it. The youma did not have a chance to react as a dark purple light surrounded her and she brought up her glaive. With death seeping from her voice she whispered "Silence Glaive Surprise," the ball of light that had gathered at the tip of her glaive shot out towards the youma and incinerating it with out even a scream.

Saturn blinked in surprise and felt vaguely disappointed, "I guess, Mercury and Venus meant it when they said it was weak." Pushing the all call button "I'm done and will be with you guys in a second." She said over the com. Putting her glaive back into her subspace pocket, she ran to where the other scouts were meeting.

It was only a few moments after Saturn's call that they all met up. Just as they were nearing the edge of the forest a black/purple portal opened before them. Standing guard the six senshi watched as Sailor Pluto stepped out of the spinning vortex. Out of the stunned silence it was Hotaru who found her voice first. "Pluto, what are you doing here? Are you going to take us home?"

Smiling reassuringly at the inners and her adopted daughter, "I am afraid to say that you will not being going home just yet." Pluto said softly "There are things you five must do here first. As to why I am here and how long, that I can answer directly. I am only here to give you some directions and then I must go. This job is only for you five; the others may come only if help is needed." She gave them a mysterious look. "Some of how and why you are here, I am sure Ami-chan can answer." In saying that she smiled a knowing smile to the senshi of ice and knowledge. Seeing Ami blush a bit Pluto continued, "but must be brief, Ami if you look into you computers you will find a few files that I have just downloaded. They contain the history and where you will be staying in the duration of you stay here." Seeing Mars and a few other's about to interrupt she injected another side note, "Yes, I saw this happening. No, I could not warn you, and I cannot tell you what else will happen. What I can say is, you will be attending school here, and there is more then enough supplies here for your stay. Including, as I said before, a home and clothing." Giving another wink, "I'm sure you'll put things to good use. Now I must go." Then with out any warning the Time Senshi did just that, and popped out of that time it self.

"If Horuka brakes anymore of that china I will…" Her annoyed voice lingered in the air before fading out completely.

Sighing along with the rest of the scouts, Venus turned to Mercury, "Ami will you find where we will be spending our time here. I don't know about you guys but I'm dead tired and we still have those boogers heading towards us."

Makoto broke out in laugh; Ami giggled as she looked through the files; Hotaru groaned slightly at the blond; and Rei with smirk, smacking Minako lightly on the back of her head. Each one found it amazing that their accomplished leader still got the sayings wrong.

As they were doing this Minako looked at them confused, "What??? I was just saying that we should get out of here."

Rei seeing the perfect opening, and not having Sailor Moon around to rag on, spoke up "you baka, its bogies not boogers."

"well you all knew what I meant," Venus said blushing slightly "so it's the same thing." Sticking out her tongue, she initiated World War 3.

As they were going through this the other senshi sweet dropped, wondering if the blonds in their group would ever grow up. Just as things were starting to get from bad to worse, Ami called all of the present senshi to attention. "Guys, I believe I found where we're staying. Though as Minako elegantly said we should get out of here before our unwanted company questions us. Plus we still need to talk about what I found and what Pluto gave us."

Nodding their heads Minako was the one to ask the obvious question, "How do we get there?" Before Rei could make another sarcastic remark, Makoto covered her mouth letting Ami speak. "Unfortunately we will have to walk, seeing how it is 12 am. Though judging by this map, it's not all that far. Only about a mile or two."

Groaning at Ami's idea of a short distance they started their trek towards the house.

Tired from the fall and singing Rei walked with Ami in the front as the other three followed behind, Minako unfortunately being teased by both Makoto and Hotaru. Ami was leading from her memory, and talked to Rei a little as she lead.

As they were turning the next corner Ami felt the pre-warning that she was about to hit something a second or two to late. Walking head long into a warm brick wall Ami toppled backwards from the force. Giving a slight gasp and closing her eyes for the pain to come, she felt someone from behind her grasp her before she fell. Glancing up, she looked into Makoto's laughing eyes and gave a smile in thanks as she steadied herself. Hearing Minako's giggles, Ami could only guess that Rei was no as lucky as she was.

Giving a glance to Rei she could tell what happened. The man must have grabbed onto her as he lost his center of balance, pulling her down with him. Unfortunately for both of them, she was on top.

Looking at whom she bumped into Ami blushed, "Gomen," she said bowing slightly in apology. From the dim lighting she could see that he was somewhat taller then her with messy brown or black hair.

A haughty males voice snapped through the air, drawing he attention back to Rei.

A few moments before:

"GET OFF ME, YOU WEAK ONNA!" Came a sharp male's voice from under her.

Blushing in anger as well as embarrassment, Rei pushed herself up off of the ground. Pushing away her anger, she lowered her hand to help. Having it knocked aside she took a step back next to the other girls, Rei glared haughtily at him.

Wu Fei cursed under his breath about weak women walking alone in the dark, as he levered himself off of the ground.

Hearing what he said Rei clenched her fist tightly. She gave her head a small shake at both Ami's apology and towards Makoto who had also tensed from the males words. "WE can take care of ourselves fine. We don't need you MEN taking care of us." She snarled out to the now visible Chinese male.

He snorted in scorn and amusement, "Like you would last a day in battle with out us 'males' saving your hide." Smirking he watched as the girl in front of him turned a few more shade of darker red.

Minako who had only giggled at the beginning was now laughing. Composing herself she whispered to Hotaru how Usagi would love to have seen this. Giggling a bit Hotaru had to agree with her. Both sobered up fast upon hearing what the man said last, giving him death glares while silently encouraging Rei. Hotaru also noticed Makoto ready to beat the crap out of the male, laid a staying hand on her friends arm.

Ami felt her emberrasment fade rather quickly, and cold anger form. "If we females, as you so rudely put, needed your help in staying safe then you are not doing a good job of it since you were the one who knocked into us with out watching where you were going." She had not given Rei a chance to respond and her voice resonated with a chill of intelligence. Ignoring the shocked faces around her, Ami let her anger continue, "I also thought with societies well advanced thinking, that the male humanoids were done with the idea that women are lesser then men but equal. So, if you don't mind we would like to continue our way home. While you two, continue on you way. I do believe your companion would like that more then watching you argue with my friend."

Feeling rather done with him, Ami walked around the sputtering male continued on her way. She had seen hidden mirth in the other boy when she had passed him. She had been wrong his hair was blond. The others girls, once catching up to their sanity, quickly caught up to their friend before the Chinese male could retort to them either.

As the walked all the girls could hear a little of the blond gently rebuking the male, with a slightly humorous tone before it fell into silence.

The rest of the way 'home' was rather silent, as the senshi did not want to anger Ami any further, and were still digesting Ami getting angry (other than Hotaru who was silently laughing and wishing Haruka had seen her do it).

Finally arriving in front of the home the girls blinked in surprise. The 'house' as Sestuna said to them, was not a house but practically a mansion due to how huge it looked. It was a Victorian styled home from what they would tell from the outside.

Leaning down Ami shifted the mat until she found a key. Unlocking the door the girls stared in tired aw as the walked through. It was gorgeous, and yet the layout had a rather simplistic homey look to it.

As they stood there in aw it was Makoto who broke the silence. "Well shit, this is just over the top. Not that I would mind exploring a little, but sleep sounds nice right now."

Yawning slightly Minako nodded, "I concur with that statement Mako-chan. Ami can you lead us to our rooms, I think we can discuss evens tomorrow."

Ami nodded her head, computer already in hand. Finding the map easily she led them up to the second floor. "There are three room to the right and two more up stairs. From the map it say the rooms are labeled to who get to stay there." She said covering a slight yawn.

"Who is on this floor?" Rei asked a little testily.

Giving Rei a slight glare Ami continued "You, Minako, and Makoto. Hotaru and I have the top floor." Ami covered another yawn.

With that they splint with a silent good night, to find their own beds.

A.N. A 'com' is the communicator watch all the scouts wear.

Also the silk in the clothing for the scout fist, second stage, and celestial stage of the uniforms is rather strong. Stronger then any man made fibers/fabrics.

I am throwing this up so it can be updated but I need it proof read again. If someone wants do so and send me what you fixed (highlight them somehow). It is 12:30 here so I need sleep.

At times even angels must fall, to find them selves in the arms of love.

"To assume makes an ass out of u and me." Akina


End file.
